


when the stars align

by nikeeta



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikeeta/pseuds/nikeeta
Summary: This is my first fic so please send any feedback! All will be appreciated, thanks. :)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic so please send any feedback! All will be appreciated, thanks. :)

“Kara?”

A raven-haired woman reaches for Kara and brushes against her fingers. Kara’s blurry vision jerks back to reality from her touch. The figure becomes familiar. 

“Kara, is something wrong?”

Kara blinked to clear her vision. Lena. Her eyes darted to Lena’s eyes surprised.

“O- Oh, I must’ve spaced out! I’m sorry.” Kara smiles at her nervously. 

Kara wasn’t sure what she was doing here with Lena but it was oddly familiar and it felt good. Oh Lena! The thought was very heartwarming to Kara. She blushed. She hadn't felt like this in a long time ever since Lena and her drifted apart from their differences. How much she missed Lena. There she was, her beautiful smile and sparkling emerald eyes gleaming onto her as if nothing ever changed between them.

As Kara observed her surroundings, she realized where she was - at CatCo, on a lunch date with Lena. The wind blew Lena’s hair and Lena pushed her hair behind her ear on one side. Kara pushed her glasses up her face, not knowing what to do.

Lena chuckles. “So, what do you know about quantum entanglement?” Lena gleamed at Kara, amused with wonder.

The question struck Kara like lightning. This was not déjà vu. She remembered this exact moment when Lena asked her the very same question years ago. Why was she revisiting this very memory? Despite the circumstances, Kara played along.

Kara brushed her thoughts aside and replied, “It’s when particles in the universe cannot be without each other, if one is gone the other cannot exist without the other. There’s a time and place and somehow they found each other and are meant to be. No matter how far apart they are, they are always linked together. You know what I mean? It’s destiny.” She vividly remembered this from one of those days when she was helping Lena at her lab.

Lena laughed.

“It’s like me and you! A super and a luthor.” Kara squealed.

“Like a super and a luthor?” Lena raised a brow confused, feeling something spark within her.

“Yes, yes! All those moments how we have always worked together and have each other’s backs.”

“You have always supported me in my work at L Corp as a reporter and as a friend you are always there for me. Always. I’m lucky to have you by my side.” Lena beamed.

Suddenly, Kara was struck with the fact that this was not the Lena she knew. Dread loomed over her. She had only just reconciled with Lena and now here she was in the future while this Lena was in the past. At unease, Kara did not want to reveal her true identity again. But, she knew better. It felt as if the world was testing her.

Kara runs her hand through her hair in frustration. “Lena, I have to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Lena was concerned.

A tight knot formed in Kara’s stomach. She despised this because she hated hurting Lena over and over again. 

“I may not be who you want me to be but I will be honest with you. I- I am supergirl. Now I know what you are thinking - that I’m just a fraud and using you. You-”

The glow fades away from Lena’s eyes. “Kar-” Lena interrupts.

“You are probably thinking that I don’t see you as my friend. Trust me, I am here for you and to protect everyone I love, including you.”

Kara searched through Lena’s eyes but her expression was unreadable.

“Lena, you are one of the most wonderful people - if not the most wonderful person I have ever met. I don’t want to lose you. Not again.”

No matter how many times she had to say it, it would always hurt Kara to have the possibility of hurting Lena. She never wanted to lie to Lena again. Kara held her breath. She prepared herself for Lena’s reaction and prepared for the worst. She had already seen it all.

“Kara, I know.” 

Or, she thought. She was not prepared for this. Lena knew?

“You- do?” Kara gaped at Lena’s response.

Lena smiled. She held both of Kara’s hands in hers firmly. 

Lena’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. “It’s the real me. I’m here.” 

“What happened?”

Lena looked troubled. “I think we might be stuck in obsidian VR. I- I remember, leviathan- they put us in VR! They’ve put us in a virtual world of our past memories to distract us. I knew of their plans but they put me down before I could tell anyone.” 

Kara looked up in exasperation. “No.. that means everyone is in danger! We have to find Alex and the others.”

“We’re the only ones here, Kara. They trapped us both in here because they know only we can save the world.” Lena sighed.

“We need to do something. We have to find a way out of this.”

“We can go to my lab, maybe I can work something out. I have some remains that can help us out.” 

Kara nodded and gestured for Lena to hold her hand. She then held Lena in her arms and took off. During the trip, Lena took a glance at Kara. She saw how determined Kara was and she admired it greatly. Kara caught Lena staring at her and Lena quickly looked away. Lena sheepishly smiled.


	2. when the starts align pt. 2

The sun’s rays shone very brightly and Lena didn’t notice how hot it was. She didn’t mind because Kara was here with her. One thing she couldn’t help but notice was that there was not a single soul in sight in National City.

Lena chuckled. “This seems familiar.”

“What do you mean?”

“I feel as if we’ve done this before.”

“Actually, we have. You were poisoned and I was so worried for you that I carried you with no time to change my suit.”

“Oh my god! It was you! I knew it wasn’t a dream, it felt too real.” Lena exclaimed in surprise.

“Yes.” Kara grinned.

“Of course, I should have known! I mean who else was there with me! Oh, I feel like such a fool.” 

“Lena, I wanted to tell you who I was but I couldn’t find the right time. You were already facing so many threats and I didn’t want to put you in more danger.” 

“I understand. Kara, I’m glad we’re here for each other again and this time with nothing keeping us apart.”

Lena held on tighter to Kara, thinking about the fact that she never wanted to let go.

* * *

They arrived at the lab and right away, Lena got to work. Kara watched as Lena searched to uncover something from her hidden vault.

“Here it is, I’ve hidden a copy of the mainframe to access the servers remotely. I saved it in case I needed it in times like this.”

“Lena, you are a genius!”

Lena went over to her desk and placed it next to her computer. She then scanned her surroundings looking for something. Kara looked over and saw a cable that seemed to connect them. She reached over and handed it over to Lena.

“Thanks. Just what I needed.” Lena then plugged it into the mainframe, connecting it to her computer. 

SUCCESS

“You know, I’ve thought about what you said earlier.”

“W-What?”

“When I awoke from the VR, I could still remember what happened before.” Lena said as she continued to hack into obsidian’s servers.

“It’s funny. Before I met you, I was dreaming of a day where a super and luthor could work together and make the world a better place. Now here I am, with you. You surprise me Kara. Kara, you are the strongest person I know.”

Kara blushed. “The universe put us together so that we can protect the world but when we are apart, the world falls with us.”

“Now I need to activate a portal so that we can go back home. It will bring us back to the present.”  
Kara helped Lena with setting up the portal while Lena continued to work on the system.

“I’ve never done this before.” Lena admitted.

The portal frame started whirring and then darkness appeared within the portal.

“I believe in you Lena, you have always succeeded beyond expectations of what anyone can imagine. Even if this goes wrong, we’ll be together. Now come with me.”

Lena gazed deep into Kara’s eyes longingly and slowly looked down her face.

Maybe time stopped there for a moment, but Lena took advantage of that. She gently held Kara’s face as she pressed her own onto Kara. At that moment, she could only feel how soft her lips were and how her heart fast pounded in her chest. Kara was slightly taken aback but she returned the kiss, feeling as if something awakened inside of her.

Lena felt a tear run down her cheek. “Always.”


End file.
